Baronesa da Neve
by Charmant Lily
Summary: Século XVII, época onde a nobreza se fazia presente nos grandes bailes. A Baronesa de Hounslow, Haruno Sakura, repudiava essa alta sociedade. Até conhecê-lo naquela noite coberta de neve.


**...:: Baronesa da Neve ::...**

_**Prólogo**_

**" **_Não mudei nada desde então_

_Mas estou mais autoconfiante_

_Estou segurando as lágrimas,_

_Já que prometi_

_Vou ser mais forte_

_Não digo adeus, porque basta_

_Fechar os olhos_

_Para lhe ver, eu lembro de você_ **"**

I remember you - YUI

**((xoXOXOXxoxox))**

Aquela noite a neve não era um acontecimento feliz para mim. Os flocos caíam melancolicamente, como se soubessem que meu querido pai estava na cama, fervendo em febre. Eu podia ouvir os gritos de dor dele aqui de meu quarto e, embora eu quisesse ajudar, era uma ordem direta dele que eu permanecesse aqui até o médico se retirar.

Suprimi mais um soluço, minhas lágrimas desciam livremente pela minha face e eu não fazia questão de pará-las. Meu pai era meu mundo. Quando nasci, minha mãe faleceu de uma doença no útero poucos dias depois. Desde aquele dia papai havia se tornado tudo para mim, ele era a única pessoa que eu mostrava meu verdadeiro eu. É claro que nossa família tinha muitos amigos, dentre eles os Uchiha, uma importante família amiga do Rei.

Que amigos, pensei comigo mesma, amigos que abandonam nos momentos em que você mais precisa deles. Mais uma lágrima desceu pelo meu rosto, mas eu limpei-a rapidamente. Chega de chorar. Um último grito de dor foi ouvido, e uma das empregadas entrou correndo no meu quarto.

-Venha, Sakura! Rápido!! -sem esperar uma resposta minha, ela pegou meu braço e me tirou do quarto, meio que me arrastando até o quarto de meu pai, ela abriu a porta, novamente sem bater, e me deixou ali, no meio do quarto, se retirando logo depois.

Olhei para a cama e vi o médico ao lado desta, encarei-o por alguns instantes, e quando encontrei minha voz, pude enfim perguntar, com a autoridade de uma verdadeira Haruno.

-Como ele está? -o médico não me disse nada, seu semblante tinha marcas evidentes de cansaço. Ele indicou para que eu viesse mais perto da cama, quando me aproximei uma nuvem fúnebre me envolveu, lutei para não chorar novamente enquanto eu dava cada passo para enfrentar o destino de meu pai.

Ele estava coberto, de sua testa caíam gotas de suor, ele tremia um pouco e falava coisas desconexas. Vê-lo assim e lembrar que um dia ele já havia sido meu ponto de força me assustou. Ajoelhei-me ao lado da cama e tomei sua mão entre as minhas, olhei um instante incerta para o doutor que havia dado alguns passos para longe da cama. Naquele rosto eu vi a verdade, vi a confirmação para meus pesadelos mais ínfimos, meu pai iria morrer e não havia nada que eu e nem ninguém pudesse fazer. Desta vez não impedi as lágrimas de caírem.

Acariciando as mãos que um dia foram meu ponto de refúgio para o mundo me deram um sentimento de nostalgia. As mãos de meu pai tremiam incontrolavelmente e eu já não sabia quantas vezes ele havia murmurado o nome de minha mãe e o meu. Certo tempo se passou, ele ainda estava delirando, mas, pouco a pouco, a febre abaixou deixando-o capaz de abrir os olhos para a consciência, uma última vez.

-Sakura? -ele sussurrou baixo, meus olhos já estavam vermelhos por causa das lágrimas que não cessavam. Ele levantou a outra mão e acariciou minha face. Eu sorri tristemente para ele, quem sabe esse seria o último sorriso que ele veria. -Filha... -ele disse no tom doce que eu sabia que ele só usava comigo. -Eu nunca me arrependi de nada nessa vida, e o resultado disso foi que eu consegui tesouros que eu sempre guardei comigo. O tesouro mais importante para mim é você, minha sakura.... -ele teve de parar um instante para tossir, eu podia ouvir o pulmão dele fazendo força para inspirar e expirar o ar, sei que eu nunca me esqueceria desse som. Quando ele voltou a falar, sua voz era falha e, se não prestada a devida atenção, era impossível de ser ouvida. -Eu vivi...muitos anos constuindo para você um futuro que você merecesse, Sakura...E...agora, em que eu já não mais posso seguir.... -ele teve um novo acesso de tosse e eu tive de impedí-lo de continuar, não tendo certeza se era por causa da tosse ou se era pelas palavras que ele iria proferir.

-Papai, você deve descansar. O senhor não vai melhorar se continuar se esforçando tanto. -eu temia que minha voz sairia entrecortada, quebrada...como meu interior estava no momento. Mas, para minha surpresa, a firmeza que eu encontrei nela era...incompreensível.

-Sakura...eu lhe ensinei a ver a realidade das situações. Você e eu e todas as pessoas nessa casa, assim como, possivelmente, toda a burguesia, sabemos que eu não irei sobreviver a isso....Isso é um fato, filha. Não negue os fatos, você não tem como comprovar que eles são falsos. Você é minha única herdeira, você irá ficar com meu título e com todas minhas riquezas. Eu desejo que você viva feliz, filha. Prometa para seu velho que você encontrará alguém que você ame e que ele te ame em troca. Prometa para seu pai que você encontrará alguém como sua mãe foi para mim...Você me promete? -a voz dele suavisou nestas últimas sentenças, embora elas ainda levassem um ar de seriedade, eu apertei carinhosamente a mão dele e acenei sorrindo para ele.

-Eu prometo, papai. Prometo que encontrarei essa pessoa, custe o que custar. -e com um último sorriso de reconhecimento ele fechou os olhos e sua respiração foi parando, até não haver mais nenhuma. Suas mãos caíram na cama sem vida e seu último sorriso ainda não desaparera de seus lábios. Eu gritei, eu berrei de agonia e o abracei junto à mim, como se fosse protegê-lo com meu corpo, com minha alma. Foi necessário três empregadas para tirar-me de perto de meu pai, meu mundo. Com um último olhar para a cama, fui arrastada para fora do quarto e a preparação para o funeral já estava acontecendo.

Meu mundo havia desmoronado e ninguém havia vindo me acudir.

Eles eram os culpados,_ eles_.

**((xoXOXOXxoxox))**

Prólogo saindo do fôrno! Eu e a Tha vamos nos dedicar bastante nessa fic! E em cada capítulo vai ter uma capa, uma música de inspiração e um pedaço de uma música no início que simplifica e dá sentido ao capítulo! Espero mesmo que vocês gostem dessa fic! Estou bem inspirada com ela e muito, MUITOOOO feliz por ter a chance de escrever com a Tha, que é uma ótima escritora!

Então gente, se querem o capítulo 1, que já está quase pronto, deixem uma **REVIEW **básica!!!! Porque agora nem precisa apertar o botão roxinho xDD

Beijão!

**Sayu Koishimoto**

Omg! Omg! Minha primeira parceria com alguém e principalmente com a Tali, uma pessoa que eu sou fã! To explodindo de felicidade! Eu e a Tali estamos lotadas de idéias HOHOHO''! E esperamos realmente que elas agradem! Nós vamos nos esforçar bastante para fazermos dessa fic crescer junto com essa parceria!

É isso ai Tali-chan! Vamo que vamo!

Kissys Kissys

**Srta.T**

**((xoXOXOXxoxox)) **

**...:: Charmant Lily ::...**

**24/11/08**


End file.
